Summer Days
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Summer days bring about more then anybody would have thought for the two demons. Oneshot, yaoi HK


A/N: The idea for this story came to me in a dream I had a few nights ago. I think it was originally supposed to be for one of my stories but I couldn't figure out which one so I made it into a one-shot yaoi instead! So, please enjoy the product from my unconscious mind!

Warning: I already said in the summary that this IS yaoi so nobody flame me because you didn't read the fine print!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, there…short and sweet!

Summary: Summer days bring about more then anybody would have thought for the two demons. One-shot, yaoi HK

Title: Summer Days

It was nearly mid-afternoon on a beautiful summer day, Kurama's mother had purchased the home of her dreams out in the country with a huge, grassy, open field and thick forests as their backyard and only neighbors.

The Rekai group had decided to throw the family a congratulatory party on the purchase of the beautiful new two-story home and land. Anyone who knew the members of the team where there as well, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and so on.

The group was sitting around talking when Yusuke suddenly burst from his seat on the back porch. "I have an idea!"

"That's a first." Hiei commented from his own place across from the kitsune.

Yusuke's smile fell and his eye twitched for only a moment before he moved on. "Let's play a game!" A round of approvals suddenly lifted the voices of the group of eight; everyone else was inside with Shiori.

"What shall we play?" Yukina asked, she had been seated next to Kuwabara who was now up with Yusuke, matching Yusuke's happiness. The group began to discuss it amongst themselves for only a moment before Kurama's voice cut through them.

"I have an idea." He said in a happy tone that was laced with a velvety smoothness that only he could produce. But something wasn't right, Hiei could see.

There was something missing from Kurama's emerald eyes, a certain gleam in his eyes that radiated out only to some people was now gone, leaving them dull and shining at only half their intensity.

Hiei had refused to confront the fox about it so far, this was a day for happiness he understood, the best thing he could do is sit back and let the ningens make his friend happy and possibly fix Kurama's internal problem, whatever it may be.

"I have a game. It's called Da Iu, it's basically a game of hitting a ball and getting within a certain area or hitting a certain target for a number of points." He explained.

The group cheered it's approval, and it was decided that they would play Da Iu. "Yusuke, I have the materials for it in a box in the garage." He instructed, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to go get it.

Kurama went inside for a moment and got a roll of blue painters tape, he and Botan went out into the field in the back yard, quickly setting out four boundaries. Yusuke and Kuwabara came back with a box full of materials for their game.

While they began to raid through it Hiei quickly glanced in, there was six rubber balls, none larger than a person's palm, and eight stakes to be put in the ground.

Kurama and Botan returned and the redhead began the instructions on how it was played. Hiei, had different plans, he got up from where he had been seated and leaped off the back porch, high into the air.

He looked down at the open field in which the back porch entered onto, there were eight boundaries set up, four on one side of a blue line and four on the other. The boundaries were all different.

The first set of two (across from each other), closest to the porch looked like thick H's, the next set were slightly thinner H's. Hiei looked at them confused, what kind of game was this supposed to be?

The third set was a U but thinner than the H's had been. The last one was a very thin U, Hiei was very confused by all of this. He turned and went back to the porch and just to his luck Kurama had just finished with the instructions.

"Kurama I don't understand you made all of the boundaries different!" Hiei stated, his eyes were narrowed on the fox. The rest of the eight were splitting into their groups of two.

It turned out to be Koenma versus Botan, Keiko versus Yukina, Yusuke versus Kuwabara, which left Kurama and Hiei. "Alright, take your stakes and ball and go ahead." Kurama said, each person listened and grabbed their materials then went out to the newly made boundaries

As they walked out onto the field, a smile on their faces, and verbal fights already beginning to break out (Yusuke and Kuwabara of course). Kurama turned to Hiei, "I'll show you how it works Hiei." He said with that fake smile. Hiei wondered if Kurama thought he was fooling him.

"Hn, I can figure it out baka kitsune." Hiei walked out onto the open field and past the lines of tape, there was one person on each side of the line within the boundaries that Kurama and Botan had made, stakes were in the ground and the games were beginning.

Hiei was paying little attention to the groups as he made his way to the very last boundary, the thinnest one, his mind was on the kitsune who was following on the other side of the tape.

Suddenly, before he had a chance to act a rubber ball slammed into the side of Hiei's head. He fell off balance for only a moment before turning to face whoever had thrown it at him.

Kuwabara was running up past Yusuke, to him, laughing as he did, "look Urameshi I hit Hiei, I think that deserves fifty points!" Hiei glared hard at Kuwabara, his hands clenched in his pockets to keep from incinerating him right at that moment.

When Kuwabara was close enough Hiei hit him, hard across the face. Kuwabara growled and got right back up, towering over him in size, though Hiei's emotionless eyes glared right at him; never had he been intimidated by Kuwabara's size.

"What was that for, it was just an accident shrimp." Kuwabara demanded.

"Hn, an accident that was well aimed." Hiei himself wasn't sure if the baka would take that as a compliment or the insult he had poorly meant it to be.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara for a moment then averted his eyes over to where Kurama was waiting by the last boundaries and giving him a confused look. He then looked over at the other groups of two, playing and having fun, bright smiles on their faces.

He suddenly felt a surge of hate fill him for their ability to simply let go and enjoy this day with the happiness that came so naturally to them. Kuwabara was speaking to him but Hiei wasn't bothering to catch any of it.

"I'm done!" He finally said, not loud enough to disturb the other groups, there was no need to bring down their happiness. "I don't want to play this stupid ningen game!" His eyes flashed over to the fox and Yusuke who were beginning to walk over to them.

He felt everything around him close in and blackness fill every side of him, he couldn't be surrounded by these people; the blackness that he refused to face was being brought with them.

In an instant the fire demon was gone, faster then any of them could follow. The three other members of the team looked confused at each other, then Yusuke and Kurama moved to Kuwabara.

"What did you do Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I didn't do anything, he got mad cause I hit him then said he didn't want to play and left." Kuwabara tried to explain with a shrug.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked, his eyes moved from Kuwabara to the house where he felt Hiei's ki. "I just tried to explain that it was an accident."

I don't think he was listening though." Kuwabara gave another shrug. "Who cares, he never wants to do anything social with us anyway."

'Hiei…' Kurama thought looking up at the house, he then looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara when Yusuke began to speak. "Maybe you should go apologize Kuwabara," the spirit detective stated.

"You are the one who hit him." He crossed his arms satisfactorily over his chest. Kuwabara instantly began to rebel, "no way! It was an accident I already told him that, if he doesn't want to accept that then that's his problem!" His voice was growing louder.

Kurama sighed feeling like he had heard this same conversation many times before. "I'll go." Both pairs of eyes went to him, though none in surprise, Kurama was always the one who was able to talk to the fire demon.

"No way, we should make Kuwabara go, it's his fault!"

Kurama shook his head then paused for a moment, "which one of you are better at this game?" Kurama asked, his bright emerald eyes flashing over to the two boys who had been arguing a moment ago.

"Well I am of course." Yusuke nearly instantly said, no word on how the subject had changed. "No way Urameshi! I'm better than you are!" Kuwabara instantly retorted, nearly screaming in Yusuke's face.

"At least I don't hit my friends in the head with the ball baka!"

"Alright I've heard enough, I'll beat you right here, right now!" And with that the two were back to their game, more fired up than ever to beat the other person; Kurama simply shook his head at how easily both of them were swayed away from a situation.

It didn't take the two more then a moment to get fully wrapped up in the game, Kuwabara accidentally threw the ball to hard and it slammed into the side of the house near an open window Kurama registered as his.

"Sorry Kurama." Kuwabara said as he ran past the red head towards the house to retrieve the ball.

-

Meanwhile, Hiei had moved himself inside Kurama's new home on the second floor. He could hear Shiori, Shizuru, and Genkai talking downstairs, but about what he didn't really care. The hall that he was in was brightly lit only from the light of the sun outside the window at the end.

Hiei took a deep breath, everything was falling back into it's normal place, yet he decided he would stay away from the group for as long as he possibly could, he didn't want to deal with another scene like before.

He began to look at each other four closed doors on the hall, which one was Kurama's room? He remembered being shown which one earlier that morning, but that was from the outside, Kurama had pointed out the open window so he could go to the right one when he came by.

He went to the last door on the hall and slowly opened it, he figured he had chose the right one.

The walls of the room were a crème color with dark hard wood flooring. In the far corner of the room lay a large bed with red satin sheets neatly over top of it and a stand by the side. On the wall perpendicular to the entrance was a desk full of books and pots with different plants in them.

Hiei walked in and closed the door, he was instantly flooded with the sweet aroma of roses, the same one the was always around the kitsune; he was positive this was Kurama's room now.

He looked around, there were still boxes of the kitsune's stuff lining the walls, he looked them over but gave no great mind to them. Just past the foot of the bed was where the open window was that Kurama had showed him.

Hiei's left hand trailed Kurama's desk, over the leather books and the rough surface of the pots. He jumped suddenly when something slammed into the side of the house by the window knocking a few books over in the process.

Hiei glared at himself, the baka kitsune was throwing him out of his normal exterior being, Hiei had never been a jumpy person, but a simple noise was causing him to jump now!

He bent down with a sigh to begin retrieving what he had dropped. He red the books as he picked them up, 'Plants Encyclopedia' 'Growing the Best Herbs', the last one he stopped on.

It was what looked like a old leather book with out a title. The front of it had crossing vines engraved into the cover and a simple strap keeping it securely closed. Hiei turned the book over in his hands for a long moment, wondering whether he should read the book or not.

With a small exhale he pulled the strap off the cover and opened the first page. The book was a journal, Hiei found, the lined pages were covered with the fox's handwriting. He began to read the first page…

'_After this many years (I've nearly lost count) I finally found another demon with the intellect higher than the other few I've seen in the Ningenkai.'_ Hiei's curiosity got to him, he felt himself compelled to keep reading.

'He was a good fighter as well, a worthy opponent, which is saying a lot seeing as what I've become used to in this world, but in the end I finally beat him. But I was intrigued by his skill and I had to bring him back to my home, I wonder what mother would have said if she found out.'

Hiei's eyes were widened, Kurama had been writing about him! It was from the first time they had ever come in contact, he would have never thought Kurama would have kept that kind of a log.

Hiei flipped through the pages, finding them explaining in great detail about the missions they had gone on with the spirit detective and even every account from the Dark Tournament. [1

The last page is where Hiei allowed himself to read extensively what was written…

'My hope is fading faster than I could have ever thought. I suppose I should at least try to remain happy as these knew changes in my ningen life have been pointing in the positive direction, but with every day that I look at him I die a little more inside.'

Hiei's look contorted into confusion but suddenly made the connection to why Kurama wasn't looking like himself.

'_I should have known that I was being to optimistic when I let myself fall for him, and now I feel that there is no saving myself from the hurt that I'm being forced to endure, after all of these I had figured Hiei would be able to read me as well as I thought I could read him… but I suppose I was wrong… maybe I am doomed to spend the rest of my life alone.'_

Hiei nearly dropped the book from his grasp, he re-read the entry again and again to see if he had possibly read it wrong. Kurama was in love with him.

Hiei wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this, he wouldn't be able to look into those dying green eyes the same way again knowing how he felt! He felt his throat closing up but he didn't know why… or what he was feeling.

He closed the book and re-set everything exactly as it had been on the desk and then he moved to sit on the floor against the foot of the bed and stair out the window, at the blue, clouded sky, his mind filled with to many thoughts.

-

Nearly twenty minutes later Hiei heard the doorknob of the room twist, he felt Kurama's ki outside of the door, and he still never moved his crimson orbs from the outside. From the corner of his eyes he watched Kurama enter into the room and close the door behind him.

"Hiei," the fire demon could now hear the sadness in the fox's voice, it pulled at his heart… made him ache with the same sadness that the fox was feeling.

"You know you don't have to sit on the floor." Hiei's eyes moved over to the kitsune, blank of everything, he felt that if he let even the slightest bit show to him then everything would come falling out.

Surprisingly though, he found that Kurama held nothing in his emerald eyes either, everything was being forced back. This was probably the first time either of them had ever truly hidden everything from the other, another thing that pulled at his being and made him feel guilty for a unknown reason.

"I know." Hiei stated, he sighed looking away, "where is everyone?" He asked, in reality he knew exactly where they were, but if it would keep the fox talking then he would have to ask to obvious.

"Everyone is outside now." Kurama said slipping his hands into his pockets, Hiei could see that Kurama was uncomfortable, a feeling he almost never let show.

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you down there, being happy?"

"I wanted to come see how you were doing up here." He stated. "Keep yourself up here for to long and people will begin to wonder." Hiei could hear Kurama barely able to hold himself together, he had to come to a conclusion now, or forever watch his friend die.

Hiei stood up with a sigh, he kept his eyes to the side as he began to speak, "Kurama… I'm… sorry that I had to make a scene at your party." He spoke before the kitsune was able to put a word in.

"And I'm sorry that I've never seen before."

"Hiei?" He was genuinely confused. Hiei took a hesitant step forward, his mind frantically began to give him every possible reason why he shouldn't be doing this; he tried to block as much as he could out.

With a shake of his head the fox was silenced, "I've been blind and I've simply watched you begin flirting with death… but…I can't…" he never thought words would be this hard, "anymore."

Hiei took another step forward so he was right in front of the redhead, their eyes were now locked together. With a hand that was just barely shaking from nervousness Hiei slipped his hand under the fox's soft hair to the back of his neck and brought him down to meet his lips.

The kiss was soft, neither tried to force it too deep, Hiei could feel Kurama's body relax for only a moment before it tensed up and he tore himself away. "Hiei!" Kurama's voice was louder and almost accusing.

Hiei's heart dropped, he knew he was getting his hopes up to high, he looked at the surprised Kurama for a moment before he took a step back.

Kurama, was surprised as ever, his mind was screaming in happiness but in the back he was confused about how Hiei had known exactly what to do now, and especially the suddenness of it all.

He stopped suddenly when Hiei took another step back and his eyes fell to the floor. What was he thinking, why was he doubting anything at all?

Here Hiei was trying to open up and express himself as much as possible, and put his trust within Kurama to hold his heart with gentle care and he was questioning why? It was absurd! All he should be caring about is that he was getting what he most wanted.

"No Hiei I'm sorry." Kurama's knees buckled and he fell to them, his hands shot out grabbing Hiei's hands and forcing him to look into his tear welded eyes, he then gently took his chin and forced him to meet his lips.

This time the kiss was more passionate, Hiei could feel Kurama's desperateness, he hated that he had to see the fox like this. They stayed locked together for a long moment, when the kiss broke Kurama was full of smiles.

"I love you Hiei!" He said happily. Hiei saw the gleam appear back in Kurama's eyes.

It was at that moment that Hiei knew that what Kurama had been saying and showing was not just a simple lust, but a love that he fully had for the fire demon.

He gave his own small smile, he knew inside that he was doing the right thing at that moment, Kurama would never purposely hurt him ever, even now when he was trying so hard to show how he felt, and for that and so much more he knew he would never regret this decision, ever.

"I love you to Kurama."

THE END

A/N: There, that was really long but I think it was really good! And really good for those of you who are like, "why can't any of your stories have a happy ending?" So, I hope everyone liked it! Please tell me what you think, and no flaming!

[1: This story really doesn't have a set time it's just somewhere after the Dark Tournament but not before everyone splits up… I don't know, this is why I don't tell the time period in my stories, it gets to confusing! .

PLEASE REVIEW and lemme know how I did!

_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
